Punishment
by Levithan Grand
Summary: Thor has brought Loki back to Asgard and now its time for his punishment. I know that this has been done before, but this is my take. It is different take in which the God of Mischief . . . . Sorry you have to read to read it to find out. p Sorry but I suck at summaries with out giving too much away.
1. Arrival and Decisions

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Thor accompanied with his younger brother Loki, appeared on the bifrost bridge. Thor turned towards his younger brother, he looked defeated. His mouth was still closed by that metal item placed on his mouth on Misgrad. His most precious clothing was torn and bloody. His hair was untamed, something which was never seen on the young prince, it was long which made him good older and more unstable Thor had to admit. Thor also noticed that he was looking at the ground, his eyes were glued to the floor, a thing that everyone in Asgrad knew he would never do even if he was defeated. Thor began to slowly walk towards the grand palace where the grandfather awaited. But as Thor began to walk he was held back by something heavy, he was proud to be back home and was excited to see all his family and friends. He turned back, it was Loki he was refusing to move. Thus as gently as he could, Thor removed the said gag from his brother's face, as he was in need of answers.

"Loki?" Thor looked at his brother every questionable, "We must walk to the palace, so at least you can rest in your room."

"I cannot Thor." Loki whispered towards the tall and powerful figure next to him. He still refused to move.

"Loki, please we must move, we may not be able to stay here forever, please brother." Thor said as he was pleading.

"I am not your brother." Loki said a little louder in order to allow Thor to here him.

"But you are Loki." Thor said as he began to walk again. "The one which I grew up with and had most of my best experiences with. Are you not? And since I was young I was told that this said Loki was my brother and thus he will be forever."

Loki refused to move, although Thor was much taller and stronger him and he was beginning to lose his balance. "I said no brother." The last word which felt as poison going out of his throat. Since he had not expected himself to say 'brother' ever again to Thor.

"But why not brother?" Thor asked with concern on his face. He was at least pleased that Loki had called him brother once again.

Loki looked straight into Thor's eyes, and his where broken. "Thor, last time that I was here I was king. Ruler of this place. I decided to fall simply because I wished not to be seen as a failure, but most of all in the eyes of the Allfather."

"Loki we must. Before father brings his soldiers. And know that father would not allow anyone to hurt you, you know that right brother." Thor said as he began to walk again and Loki slowly did begin to walk. However, Thor knew that the people of Asgrad, the warriors three, and their parents would not be so forgiving. Also that once inside his younger brother's fate would be decided. The walk to the palace was not very far, but it would be filled with the people which would torture him and talk behind his back.

Much as Loki feared the walk towards his old home seemed to take an eternity. The people would glare and that glare would burn and stab him deeper than they ever knew. Some of the words that were said did roll off, some however dug deep into his soul. He was broken and he knew it, how those mortals could have ever defeated him was out of his understanding. But he would go back and show them, he would show his father and brother along with all of Asgrad.

Thor walked straight and with determination towards the palace. The faces of those who talked about his brother instantly looked towards the floor when they meet his glare but it did not stop the talking after he passed them. Loki's staring at the floor did not help matters since he was not defending himself either. Upon hitting the first steeps of the palace that where laced with gold, the people disappeared. Thor walked quicker up the stairs than he ever had, passed the grand hall laced with gold lacing, marble title, huge columns built of the strongest stone, then ending with the two golden doors. The two doors that held his father inside, the doors in which Thor walked in as a proudly crowned prince, the doors in which Loki and he would constant enter arguing and also playing. But now for Thor the gold doors brought pain and suffering since the fate of his younger brother was to be decided. He pushed the doors and entered, the fear constantly rising.

"Son!" Odin yelled with a thunderous voice. "How was your time at Asgrad?" He said as he hugged his son. "I see that you have brought back your brother Loki. Good job."

Loki's icy eyes made contact with Odin's single blue eye. "Yes, your golden son has done it yet again, brought back the villain. Correct, that is what you would address me as? Or perhaps insane? Take your pick I do not care."

"Now Loki do not talk to your father in that tone." Frigga said in a motherly tone, attempting to also weaken his punishment.

Loki just looked down at the floor once again. Feeling the love that he had forgotten that he and his mother had, the only one that ever cared about him.

"Thor, Frigga," Odin called. "Come with me we must talk about Loki's punishment."

Thor went to move but refused to knowing that he must leave Loki unattended to. "What of Loki during his time father?"

Odin walked towards his youngest son and looked straight into his eyes. "You may take your brother to his room Thor. Where he stay and not cause any problems right Loki?"

Loki not letting his stare down looked at the AllFather. "Of course not. I would never do things such as that." But the truth was that Loki was happy to be back home and a place where he could rest peacefully in which he had not done in a long time.

With those final words Thor walked Loki down the grand hall and into their room hallway. Only stopping at his door. "Brother." Thor called. "I will do everything in my power to stop our father's punishment. But I cannot guarantee anything. Just please no more mischief."

Loki looked at his brother. "Of course brother." With that Loki walked into his room and locked the door. He was shocked to know that everything he left was still in his room untouched. And most of all it was clean, his bed was somewhat unsettled. Somebody used to be in his bed and would clean his room. He lay down and fall asleep.

Frigga noticing her son's distance placed her hand on his and waited for a reaction. "Thor, we must decide."

Thor looked at his mother then his father.

"Good, now I was thinking that we should punish him by taking away his last name for starters, then his title, then he would torture him and then sentence him to for all eternity in a chamber of our choice." Odin said with no emotion in his face. Although Odin was truly hoping that either Frigga or Thor would suggest another punishment since he still felt something for his son even after all that he had done.

Frigga stared into her husband's eye and instantly knew that he was in great pain and that no matter what Odin had just said about Loki was not his true feelings of his younger son. Then she looked at Thor who was staring holes into the ground since he felt great love for his brother also. "Well, then I suggest that Loki just needs a good talking to." Frigga said attempting to show the two men in the room that torture was no always the way out.

Thor looked up. "No. That is too easy and Loki would not listen. I suggest a median. One in which Loki will suffer and mother will get to talk to him. Before Loki fell off the bifrost he stated that he was doing his for father. To show him that he was a true king. Then he also told me that father had always favored me more much more than him. Thus, I purpose that Loki be turned back into a babe, and I also, which would let him and I reconnect and along with father for praising him more. And of course mother will be able to care for him and be able to lecture him once again. But I also say that I should be able to control my age change as Loki will not. I have learned that on Misgrad Loki is at the age of 21 and I 23. Because of this instead of making Loki age another twenty - one century that every week he would age a year, until he reaches his proper age once again. What do you say?"

Odin looked at his wife and Frigga looked at Odin. "That seems like a great idea Thor and Loki did state something like that on certain lines. Frigga what do you think? Are you up for raising two babes again?" Frigga just smiled, and Odin took that as a yes. "Then it is decided. That is what we shall do. It should begin tomorrow in the morning. Thor would you like to inform your brother of his punishment?"

"Yes father." Thor said with a smile, then stood up. "Wait, father does this mean that he will be able to keep the name Odinson and his title of Prince of Asgrad?"

"Yes. Of course my son, now go and speak with your brother." Odin spoke with joy.

* * *

**a/n: so it begins =) i hope that you enjoyed the story. please comment, even the bad, the ugly and the beautiful. thank you. B)**


	2. First Day With Babe

**I do not know the any of the characters. Forward with the story. Enjoy B)**

* * *

Loki was simply laying down on his large dark wood bed, he was staring at the ceiling. He turned towards his left and placed his head on his emerald green pillow, he was still able to smell his scent on it. Although Loki would never say anything to anyone he truly did mess being in Asgrad, although he was not one of them. He did mess the fact that he was knew as a God in this place, and the fact his brother and mother would never let anyone hurt him. Just as he began to wonder off into a deep sleep one which he had not any of since he let himself fall off the bridge, no he did fall his so called family had let him fall. Then there was a knock at his door, and Loki slowly got up to open his door. There at his large carved wooden door was Thor, Odin, and Frigga.

"Son?" Odin spoke with a low voice, "Your mother and brother along with I have decided your punishment."

Loki looked start into his father's eyes, attempting not to show fear in front of his father although he was terrified of what was going to happen to him. "What have all of you decided then father?" He spat.

Thor walked in front of his father. "Brother, we have decided that you should be turned into a babe and you will relive your live up until now through the process of a year. For 365 days beginning today you will age until your current age. Do you understand brother?"

Loki's stare did not let down, "Thor this is the most lurid idea that I have ever heard. There is no one in or on Asgrad that you can transform me into a babe." Loki said with a strong voice that would bring fear into anyone expect his family.

Thor just let his own gaze down, Odin then stepped in front of his oldest son. "Loki prepare yourself." Then Odin took out his staff and then Loki was covered by a bright light. Then just before everyone's eyes the tall, dark and handsome God of Mischief was turned into a babe. His once long and untamed black hair was replaced with very short and soft baby hair that was hardly seen. His once cold emerald eyes, now replaced with sweet and innocent emerald eyes. In his place, his now way too large clothing was now a little babe about the size of a six month old. Odin carefully got down and picked the babe up. The babe Loki instantly began to kick, whine, and cry. Odin carefully and quietly rocked the small child, until he was calm. "Now my second child, my frost giant child, you shall be called Loki Odinson, against the beliefs the people." The babe in his arms instantly began to move and giggle.

Thor watched the scene in front of him, the time that his father and mother held their child for the first time. He coughed, so that his parents would still know that he was still present. Frigga and Odin looked at him, "Father, may I also be a babe as Loki would remember how as children we truly did grow up together?"

Odin just nodded his head, and Thor was instantly also transformed into a two year old babe as that was his age when Loki was brought into his home. Frigga just then picked up her oldest son and brought him up to see his younger brother, Loki. And which they would hopefully raise both of their sons right this time.

"Daddy?" Thor asked, in an innocent voice, "This is Loki?" Thor said as he poked his younger brother in the eye. Which in turn unleashed a certain set of events. Loki then began to cry, kick, and scream. Odin not used to taking care of a babe, almost dropped Loki and ended up holding Loki upside down. Frigga instantly let Thor down in an attempt to save her youngest son. The forgotten toddler looked at the scene unfolding before him and looking at the scene in horror hoping that nothing would happen to his younger brother. At the end the crying babe was staring into the eyes of his older brother and simply began laughing.

Odin passed the babe to his wife and looked at Thor. "Son, this is not going to be easy, Thor turn back into your age, we need your help to take care of your brother." With those words Thor was back to his normal age of twenty-three centuries.

The babe in Frigga's arms was giggling, and having his hands expanded into the air towards his older brother. "Thor, your brother wants you."

Thor turned towards his brother and instantly grabbed the babe and tossed him in the air repeatedly. "Mother, I will take care of my brother for the day. All day, and night also." Then he turned and left. "So then brother, first let us get you some clothing that fits you. And change your diaper, you stink brother!" Thor said as he held the babe at his arms length. Loki just laughed, and he attempted to reach also reach Thor by extending his hands. Thor quickly went towards Loki's room which was being converted into a nursery, he handed Loki to the nearest servant and they began to change Loki's diaper and clothing. Thor looked on very nervously.

"Your highness?" The middle aged servant said, as she returned the young prince babe to his older brother.

Thor instantly grabbed his younger brother. "Well, then Loki what should we do today?" Thor then instantly began to throw babe Loki into the air, which in turn produced a small laughter. "Let us go with our friends." Thor said as he held Loki with one hand and continued down the grand hallway past his room and into the living area. Sitting on the sofa around the fire sat the warriors three and Sif. "Hello friends!" Thor instantly yelled as he entered the room. The babe Loki instantly also began talking babe gibberish.

The warriors three and Sif looked at the babe in Thor's hands with a confused look. Sif was the first to talk. "Thor, when did you have a child?"

Thor's thunder laugh filled the room, "He is not my babe, this is Loki." Thor said as he held out the babe for his friends to see.

The warriors three and Sif, instantly covered the babe to investigate the said child. "O. . . " was the only response that the came out of all four.

"So, why is he here with us?" Frandral asked with a true annoyed voice.

Thor held Loki closer to him, "Well, I am in charge of him, for the day it is. Besides, this is to be Loki's punishment since . . . ." However, through mid sentence Thor was transformed into a two year old version of himself. "I didn't expect this to happen." Then the stood up and began looking for his younger brother.

Sif sat down on the floor, "Thor what just happened?"

"Well in order to ensure that my brother, along with me to grow up together as we did before. However, I do not know how to change back into my normal age. Have you seen Loki?" Thor asked as he looked around.

Sif then picked up the toddler which was one of her best friends. "Volstagg has him." As she turned in order to show Thor his younger brother. On the sofa Volstagg was playing with the babe. Frandral, was also playing with the babe a kind of peek-a-boo. "Well, it looks that it does not matter if Loki is a babe now does it?"

"Yes it does," Volstagg replied, "for he is much cuter and not like his older self."

"Well, that is the point, our parents believe if Loki really relives his whole live again, then his character would change if he is raised differently." Thor pointed out as he began to climb onto the sofa where Loki was being played with. "However, the only difference is that Loki's state of mind is that of his age, and mine is of my current age. But father and mother did say that at a certain age Loki and I would think of that current age."

Sif was smiling at the young toddler, "You know Thor, your somewhat kind of cute at this age."

"Please, Lady Sif, I am cute at any age that I am." The toddler replied with a manly stand. Which exposed most of his chest and had both arms at his sides. However, just then the babe Loki let out a horrid cry.

Everyone turned toward the babe which Volstagg was rocking quite a little too rapidly to make him stop. "What do I do Sif, your the woman help me!" He yelled with a voice that would make any man man sound weak.

Sif then grabbed the babe and rocked and soothed and sang too. However, the babe just continued to cry if not louder at this point. "Thor! What is wrong with your brother?" Sif asked still rocked the babe to no avail.

Thor climbed onto the sofa in order to see Loki up closer. Then Thor put his small right hand under his chin and resting on his left hand, much like the thinking man. "Well, I really do not know. Wait!" Before anyone could ask where Thor was going he was gone. "I will be right back."

The warriors three and Sif looked at the door and the babe still continued to cry. The warriors three and Sif tried almost everything that they could think of to make him stop, but he did not stop. Just then the door was opened by the small toddler. Thor went towards Frandral and was held up to his younger brother. He then took out a small item from his pocket and gave it to Loki. It was a pacifier, instantly the babe stopped crying. Thor was placed on the ground and instantly transformed into his age.

"What just happened?" Frandral asked. "Why did not you do that earlier when he was crying out of control?"

Thor looked at hands noticing that he was back at his current age. Went towards the babe and held him and he slowly began to rock the babe in his arms. "Because I cannot control it, you see, when it is of importance my age would change in order to be displayed in Loki's mind later on, and he can see that we care." Then a small yawn came out of the babe. "I think that I should take Loki to his room or at least to my mother or father, excuse my friends." With that Thor swiftly and quietly exited the room with his baby brother in his arms. Just as he was about to enter Loki's room to put him to bed a servant came towards him. "Thor, your father has requested your presence in the throne room." With those words Loki's room was forgotten. Thor instantly began to walk past the grand hall mirrored with gold leaf and decorations in extreme, until he was greeted by the grand golden doors with the adventures of his father carved into them. He carefully pushed the doors and as quietly as he could attempting not to wake up the sleeping babe in his arms.

"Son," Odin said as soon as his son opened the door. "with my other son." Odin came down this grand throne and greeted Thor with a tap on the shoulder. Then carefully grabbing Loki and taking him towards the throne with him.

"Father, I was told that you wanted to see me." Thor said as he followed his father closer to the throne that he would one day sit on.

Odin sat down and looked down at the babe in his arms that had moved ever so slightly, at which Odin smiled. "Yes, your friends of Misgrad have sent word that they are in need of your help."

Thor looked down, He did not want to truly leave Loki surely next time that he would see him his younger brother would be walking and talking and have forgotten him by that time. "Father, I wish not to go, what of my brother, he will not remember me if I leave or worse something important could happen and I will never forgive myself."

Odin looked down at the babe sleeping in his arms unaware of problem that had just occurred. "Son, you must, however if it makes you feel better then your mother and I will take your brother to you."

Thor then took the babe that was waking up, "That would make me feel so much better and thank you father. Can you walk me with Loki?"

"Of course." Odin said as he walked along side his two sons.

The people of Asgrad were not prepared for the Loki to come back, however, they then noticed that he was just a babe most took a better liking to the God of Mischief being back in Asgrad. And the truth being told he was beginning to grow on the people. Thor, Frigga, and Odin could not be happier.

At the bifrost Thor carefully handed the now fully awake Loki to his father. And waved good-bye to them both.

Odin with Loki in his arms also said "Good-bye Thor." Which the babe Loki looked at his father then back at Thor and mimicked his father. "godbe or." Odin looked at Loki and Thor's expression was one of most shock. Then in a blink of the eye Thor was gone.

* * *

**a/n : so that is chapter numero 2. hope you enjoyed it. any questions or confusion please comment or pm me. thank you =) **


End file.
